


胡严现代au之旧梦第二章

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 牡丹太子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	胡严现代au之旧梦第二章

第二章 悖伦（有车慎入）  
黑色的车流缓缓而行，穿过繁华的街市，最后在郊外的一处山庄停了下来。  
此地黑瓦白墙，仿的是徽派建筑，庄前小桥流水潺潺，桃林吐艳，端的一派世外桃源。  
李世民悠悠然下了车，挥手遣散了属下，向那洞开的大门走去。  
辗转绕过曲折的回廊，来到书房，他毫不意外的看见了那个站在窗前的身影。  
纤长又薄削的身形，秩丽到难以描摹的五官，永远平淡如水却隐含惊涛骇浪的桃花眼，他的哥哥——李建成。  
李世民叹了口气，自他夺权成功，将自己的哥哥囚在此处之后，李建成就再没和他说过一句话。  
即便是最激烈的时候，他也只不过咬紧了嘴唇，压抑着喉咙里快要溢出的喘息，那样倔强的姿态却总是让他越发气恼。  
也由此李世民下手越发没个轻重，那光滑的丝绸睡袍掩盖下，全是层层叠叠青紫的痕迹。  
李建成正在看风景，窗外千篇一律的风景，他已经看了整整一年，即便听见有人走进来的声音，他也没有任何反应。  
自那回李世民将他囚禁于此，又暴力占有他之后，所谓的弟弟早已在他心里死去了，死得干干净净，不复存在。  
眼前的这个人，不过是披着皮囊的魔鬼而已，一个夺走一切却要求他付出所有身心的魔鬼。  
“在想什么？”男人粗长的呼吸又一次响在耳侧，那粗糙带有薄茧的手指死死的攫住了腰，温柔却又霸道不容拒绝的力道，让人胆战心惊。  
李建成忽的浑身一颤，即便两人有过那么多次的裸呈相见，他还是不习惯这样的亲近。  
他一向有着洁癖，高冷孤傲的他从来没有想过自己会沦落到这种境地，还有什么比夺走滔天的权势，只能在弟弟身底下苟延残喘更悲惨的事？  
似乎感受到了哥哥的抗拒，李世民咬上了那饱满的耳垂，曾经被父亲称赞有福相的耳垂，此刻也只能在他的口中轻轻颤抖，就像是风中凌乱的落花。  
“哥哥，你好敏感……”  
李世民叹息着说，手指蜿蜒而上，仿佛某种犀利的冷血动物般突入大敞着的胸口，轻车熟路的捏住了已经发硬的乳尖。  
那如粉色樱花一般的乳，早已变得殷红透亮，淫靡不堪。  
住手，住手！李建成在心里不停的低呼着，他讨厌这样的自己，厌弃对方碰触的内心忍不住想逃离，但这一年里被调教彻底的身体却不由自主的，在对方的手里绽放更多的美丽。  
粗糙的手指一次又一次的碾过，拉拽着，刻意的玩弄着，有激烈的电流自那处传导而出，带来滔滔不绝的快感。  
李建成死死咬紧了嘴唇，腿软的都快站立不稳，他捉紧了对方粗壮的手腕，呼吸开始变得急促。  
“哥哥，这样就受不住了？嗯？”  
带着戏黠的笑声，李世民收回来了自己肆虐着的手，隔着薄软的丝绸，将自己膨胀的巨物往两瓣缝隙中顶了顶。  
隔着单薄的睡袍，依稀能感知那滚烫又坚硬的触感，还有其上勃发的青筋，曾带给他多少次的痛苦和绝望。  
李建成脸色有些发白，靠在窗上的手指忍不住撮紧，腕间的细链随着动作簌簌而动，发出丁零当啷的声响。  
“哥哥……你真美……”  
下一刻，李世民拽下了那身早已松松垮垮的睡袍，将自己埋进肩颈的凹窝舔舐，伟岸的身躯也缓缓逼近，将对方压伏在半开着的窗户上，纹丝合缝，不留一点空隙。  
“唔……”仿佛是哀鸣的天鹅发出最后的控诉，李建成高高昂起了头，纤长白皙的脖颈巍巍而动，颈上点点星光闪烁，他已忍不住渗出了汗。  
男人酷热的身体靠得那样近，炽热的体温传达过来，依稀有种置身熔炉的错觉，李建成低喘着，闭上了眼。  
面对弟弟不知疲倦的索取，无法拒绝的他唯一能做的，只能是闭上眼，不看对方。  
这是他唯一能够麻痹自己的地方，这样他会告诉自己，这一切都是梦，一场噩梦而已。  
面对李建成的逃避，李世民微微笑了一下，像在嘲笑他的天真，下一刻早已蓄势待发的凶器狠狠的刺入那处。  
突如其来的袭击让李建成浑身战栗起来，身躯瞬间僵硬，紧致收缩的甬道让李世民越发欲罢不能。  
“哥哥……你咬的好紧……”李世民在后颈上轻轻舔了一口，吻去一滴汗珠，温柔的无以伦比，身下却决绝的一寸寸突入。  
脆弱的肠壁被一点一点的挤压，被迫渗出了湿黏的液体，却助纣为虐的提供了更多助力，李建成咬紧的嘴唇上面，早已血迹斑斑。  
痛，真的好痛，就像被刀子劈成两半一样疼，哪怕经历过那么多次激烈的欢爱，他也依然无法承受。  
他的眉忍不住皱起，指甲不自觉的在窗户玻璃上挠过，发出刺耳的声音。  
他生来是家中长子，父母宠爱，兄弟孺慕，连弄破一根手指都有一群人涌上来嘘寒问暖，谁能想到，在这短短一年里会经受这样难堪又可怕的折磨。  
最初的时候他还会反抗，但所有的言语和行为却带给对方更大的刺激，久而久之，他也就如木偶般不言不语，期待对方早早完结。  
李世民觑着李建成跟以往一模一样隐忍的神情，突然忆起今日的经历，他放慢自己的动作，忽的凑到对方耳边说道：“你猜我今天在公司见到了谁？”  
未及李建成有所反应，他又自顾自的说了下去：“还记得你的跟屁虫吗？那个小子居然从国外回来了，还找到了集团总部询问你的消息呢？”  
李建成的眼睛豁然张开，他转过头，看过来的眼神里，充满了不可置信。  
“……你说的……是逍遥？唔！……”  
有沙哑不堪的声音响起，粗粝的像是砂纸擦过平滑的地面，李建成甫一发出询问，便被气怒交加的李世民狠狠的捣了几下。  
巨大的阳物辖着冲势深深的贯入最深处，激烈到穴口的媚肉都翻搅出来，囊袋不停拍打在形状优美的臀上，发出激烈的啪啪声。  
连续不断的频频俯冲，让李建成的眼前一片漆黑，再也发不出一个字，用力抓挠的指甲有些已经裂开，迸出血花。  
“哥哥还记得他啊……你说，我要不要送他一份见面礼？”  
危险的话语又一次在室内回荡，李世民恨恨的说道，他没有想到，不过是提及李逍遥，李建成居然会不顾一切的出声，真是让人嫉妒的情谊。  
“不……不要！放过他！”李建成勉强收拾了快要陷入混沌的神智，嘴唇几乎要咬烂，才说出来这样一句话。  
他一向知道睚眦必报的李世民会如何对付自己的对手，破家灭财是寻常，缺胳膊少腿更是常态。  
他实在不忍心看见那个笑起来异常阳光开朗的男孩子受到这样的伤害，毕竟他对于他，某种意义上来说是个特殊的存在。  
“放过他？”李世民若有所思的回了一句，他用嘴唇碾了碾泛红发烫的耳垂，调笑道：“你求我，我就放过他……”  
李建成没有说话，深知弟弟个性的他明白这话只是哄人玩，没有一点真情实意，即便他脱口而出求饶，对方也根本不会实践承诺。  
李建成的无声拒绝激怒了李世民，他攫着细腰的手腕一紧，那纤长的身躯已被顶得离地而起，无处借力的重量让饱受蹂躏的花径重重的吃进到极限。  
“啊！……”李建成不由痛叫出声，从未有过的深度让他感觉像被串在一根烧红的柱子上，疼到麻木却又如此鲜明，那触感简直像要顶到喉咙口。  
他禁不住挣扎起来，然而前面是坚硬的墙，后方又是男人火热的身躯，杯水车薪的力量根本无法逃脱。  
巨大的绝望又一次笼罩了他，为什么我要受这样的苦？为什么我会有这样的弟弟？  
重重疑惑和担忧不停翻滚着，让早已百孔千疮的心越发沉重，心潮澎湃拍击出滚滚巨浪，李建成忽的浑身一软，就此晕了过去。  
李世民顺势接住了软倒的身体，惊讶的发现哥哥的眼角居然会有泪光闪耀，从来不哭泣的哥哥，居然会落泪？  
他的眸中浮上更为可怕的暗影，咬紧了牙关，既然如此，那小子留不得了……


End file.
